


Even Icarus Burns When He's Near the Sun

by AiFrost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, idk I'm new to this-, sweet siblings relationship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiFrost/pseuds/AiFrost
Summary: Miya Atsumu, is in love with the sun, but even in this world… He can’t get near him without burning.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Even Icarus Burns When He's Near the Sun

There is always something bugging his heart, the longing that makes him look for something or someone—he’s never sure about it, and the empty feeling that buried deep in Atsumu’s chest. He was born in half, and his twin brother completes him; that’s what he always thought. But it still claws, yelling desperately that he hasn’t found his other half; that Osamu Miya is not enough for him.

So maybe, just maybe, that’s what triggers his childish side when he’s with the silver head. How spoiled he act, asking for hugs and holding hands while smiling widely. It helps him block the voice; being in each other’s arms made him fall asleep, kisses made him feel loved, hugs made him feel protected, because his twin is truly his other half. They won’t grow apart because they’re brothers, and also twins nonetheless. Then why does the voice keeps telling him the same thing?

“Maybe what they meant is like a soulmate.”

The blond looks up to his younger twin after settling himself on Osamu’s chest. “…I don’t need a soulmate. I have Samu, so I don’t need anything.”

The silver head sighed, hitting his brother’s head lovingly. “You’re such a spoiled brat. Even Suna isn’t as spoiled as you.”

The latter only humph when Osamu’s boyfriend’s name was mentioned, he’s still not used with how his brother dividing his attention. It was only him for years and now… Osamu already found his special someone.

“Will you ever leave me, Samu?”

“Maybe I will if you keep being like this,” he chuckled. But after sensing how serious his brother’s stare is, he continued, “If you mean I can’t hold you like this anymore, then yes.”

The blond keep his mouth in a thin line. He knew, he always knew, that it’s wrong to hold Osamu like this, that it’s wrong to stay in his shell and refuse to come out. Even though they were halves that complete each other, even though they’re twins, they’re still two different people with different path. He can’t stay with Osamu forever.

The thought kept him awake. It’s the first time after so long, after his twin let him slip into his bed at night; it’s the first time he can’t sleep while Osamu hold him tight.

Years passed through him like a breeze. It felt like yesterday Osamu told him that one day they’ll grow apart, in fact it was 4 years ago. Now they’re in college, with different university because his brother wants to be in the same place as his boyfriend. Atsumu threw a fit at first, and they didn’t talk at all for a half of the first semester. Now as they start their third semester, the blond never showed his childish side anymore. He holds himself, trying to be responsible with his entire problem, especially that voice. 

He let that voice out, in order to help him during his process to stop clinging to his twin. He let the voice haunts him at night, hugs him while he’s in bed, tease him when he’s trying to do his assignments. He let it yell loudly, making his ears rings in pain. He let it weigh him, pulls him to the bottom of the sea. He bears with it, for Osamu’s sake, and maybe, for his sake too.

The voice burns. It burns his face red. It burns his voice, leaving him speechless. It burns his heart when he saw ‘him’. He’s the one, his voice said. The one that he has been looking for, his said other half, who has blaze in his eyes, roses on his cheeks, and sunset on his strands of hair. The so called soulmate of Atsumu goes with a name, Hinata Shouyou.

He’s a freshman in the campus. He’s adorable when he calls the blond ‘Miya-senpai’; though Atsumu already told Hinata to leave the suffix and call him with his first name, the ginger refused, saying that it’s rude for an underclass man for like him to do so. It doesn’t take long for the smaller boy to catch Atsumu’s heart. And it also didn’t take long for him to have his heart broken.

“Tsumu, are you alright?”

It was a peaceful afternoon, with grey clouds hanging low. Atsumu didn’t have class, and he’s grateful for it; he didn’t know if he can go without breaking down when he see Hinata. Though it was early, the thoughts that usually keeps him at night, now surrounds him, keeping a tight hold to his head. 

“Tsumu?”

“Ah, hey Samu. You’re not with Suna?”

Though his brother greets him back, Osamu bit his lip; he knew Atsumu is not okay. He lives with the blond longer than anyone. He knew almost all of Atsumu’s secret. He knew him inside out. He knew how unreadable he is sometimes, and now is one of those times. But he never saw his twin being this sad.

The younger twin knew, there’s no words needed. So instead of interrogating his brother, he sits beside the blond, letting his head rest on the trembling shoulder. It felt awkward; maybe because it’s been years since they had any close contact with each other. And Osamu secretly missed how Atsumu clings to him for comfort. He never admits this out loud, but he finds comfort in his twin. Though they grew apart, they’re still halves that need each other.

It didn’t take long for Atsumu to put his façade off. He sobs his heart out, the whimpers and hiccups are the voice of his pain. And Osamu stayed, holds him tightly. The silver head keep his mouth in a thin line while he screams. He didn’t shut him up, he just stayed like how he used to. They’re side by side once again, in each other’s arms once again.

And Atsumu never felt safer, than being with Osamu.

His heart burns when he sees Hinata. It pains him to the point he fell down and became ashes. Anyone doesn’t need to ask to know the story. 

Atsumu fell in love with that piece of sunset. But the sun has night with him; Hinata has Kageyama as his soulmate. And so, Atsumu falls and burns like Icarus.

Miya Atsumu, is in love with the sun, but even in this world… He can’t get near him without burning.


End file.
